Ghost Physiology
The power to use the abilities of ghosts. Variation of Spirit Physiology. Also Called *Apparition Mimicry/Physiology *Exspiravit Mimicry/Physiology *Ghost Mimicry *Phantom Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an ghost, spirits/souls of the dead, often bound to stay until certain conditions are met. This can vary from honorable burial, unfinished business/revenge or self-appointed duties. Applications *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality *Energy Independence *Fear Inducement *Flight *Inaudibility *Inodorosity *Intangibility *Invisibility *Possession *Telekinesis *Telepathy Variations *Corporealization *Corpse Possession *Dream Walking *Ectoplasm Manipulation **Ectoplasm Mimicry *Illusive Appearance *Imperceptibility *Malleable Anatomy *Non-Physical Interaction *Object Possession *Phantasm Manipulation *Physical Force Immunity *Portal Manipulation *Tangibility Interplay *Teleportation Types of Ghost For a list of various ghost, see here. *'Baykok Physiology': Flight, Enhanced Archery, Paralysis Inducement *'Banshee Physiology' *'Ghost Lord Physiology' *'Kuchisake-Onna Physiology' *'Onryo Physiology' *'Poltergeist Physiology' **'Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology' *'Revenant Physiology' *'Transcendent Ghost Physiology' *'Wraith Physiology' Associations *Amortality *Spirit Physiology *Undead Physiology Limitations *Being resurrected may cause the user to lose their powers. *When certain conditions are met, the user may be forced to move on. *May become more vengeful/violent the longer the user stays in the mortal realm. *Despite being no longer bound to the living world, ghosts may need to follow certain logic. *Necromancy and Soul Manipulation may be used to control the user. *Vulnerable to Soul Destruction, Soul Mutilation, Nonexistence, Absolute Destruction, and other powers that may harm souls/spirits. Known Users See Also: Our Ghosts Are Different. Anime/Manga Cartoons Known Objects * Hollow Hollow Fruit/Horo Horo no Mi (One Piece) * Bubble Brains (Xiaolin Chronicles) Gallery Danny-phantom.jpg|After an accident with an unpredictable portal between the human world and the supernatural "Ghost Zone", Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) was turned into a half-ghost SPN_Bobby.jpg|After being killed by Dick Roman, Bobby Singer (Supernatural) remained as a spirit and later became a vengeful one. Drkilljoysuffering.jpg|Dr. Killjoy (The Suffering) The_Suffering__Horace_Gauge_by_Warhawk_MGSV_R.png|Horace P. Gauge (The Suffering) 266029.jpg|Hermes T. Haight (The Suffering) Copperfield.jpg|Copperfield the Slave Hunter (The Suffering: Ties That Bind) The_Creeper.jpg|The Creeper (The Suffering: Ties That Bind) Ghost_H.png|Ghost (Valkyrie Crusade) Phantom_H.png|Phantom (Valkyrie Crusade) louie preston.jpg|Louie Preston (The Haunted Hathaways) miles preston.jpg|Miles Preston (The Haunted Hathaways) nicky and tara.png|Nicky and Tara (Mostly Ghostly) Zashiki_Warashi_H.png|Zashiki Warashi (Valkyrie Crusade) Victor Crowley.jpg|After being accidentally killed by his father, Victor Crowley (Hatchet) became a vengeful spirit who wanders the night, searching for his dad. latest-1.png|Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball) Walter Sullivan.png|Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4: The Room) 375_-_Phantasmo.jpg|Experiment 375 "Phantasmo" (Lilo & Stitch) King_Boom_Boo.png|King Boom Boo (Sonic the Hedgehog) Profile_art_-_Spectra_Vondergeist.jpg|Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High) Bumper, Cutter and Sally (Three Little Ghosts) character profile image.jpg|Bumper, Cutter and Sally (Three Little) Ghosts Sam_Wheat.jpg|After being betrayed by his best friend, Sam Wheat (Ghost) became a ghost to seek vengence 1393430886-murdered-online-preview-7.jpg|Ronan 'O' Connor (Murdered:Soul Suspect) was revived as a ghost after being brutally murdered by the Bell Killer. Cole becames a ghost.jpg|After he escape late from Sensei Yang's Temple, Cole (Ninjago) was turned into a ghost. Ghost.jpg|Ghosts (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are horny, lustful spirits who crave the intimacy of a man. Freaknik.jpg|Freaknik (Freaknik: The Musical) File:Beetlejuice_showtime.gif|Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) Beetlejuice cartoon.jpg|Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice: the Animated Series) Ghost Writers Yooka-Laylee.png|Ghost Writers (Yooka-Laylee) Del_in_baseball_uniform.png|After being shot to death in a drive by, Del (Gorillaz) became a funky rapping ghost. Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) File:Yuyuko_25.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji (Touhou Project) the ghost princess of Hakugyokurou, the netherworld of the "formerly-living". Perona ghost.jpg|Nicknamed the Ghost Princess, Perona (One Piece) is practically a ghost after eating the Hollow Hollow Fruit/Horo-Horo no Mi. Casper_1995.jpg|Casper (Casper the Friendly Ghost) Salazar -25.jpg|Through the dark powers of the Devil's Triangle, Armando Salazar (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) was resurrected more powerful than ever, but cursed to wander the world as a ghost for eternity. File:Boston_Brand_(New_Earth)_Deadman_003.jpg|Boston Brand/Deadman (DC Comics) Ferry_SSR.png|Despite her appearance, Ferry (Granblue Fantasy) is an Erune ghost due to being trapped on the Mist-Shrouded Isle for decades by Celeste. Reimi Sugimoto and Arnold JoJo Part 4.gif|Reimi Sugimoto & Arnold (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamond Is Unbreakable) Mind Ghost.jpeg|Mind ghost (Growtopia) is a ghost that make you walk in the opposite direction. Libraryghost01.png|Eleanor Twitty, the Library Ghost (Ghost Busters) is very strict about silence in her library. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries